An Unconventional Proposal
by BuddingWriter101
Summary: They've been together for three years, so why can't Keefe build up his courage and tie the knot? / Keefoster, Human AU, One-shot / Who would be willing to become a Sencen?


**I'm supposed to be working on my Love Plus One story. Shhh don't tell those readers I got distracted by Keefoster. Snitches get stiches.**

**The one-shot is a little crude, so maybe one day I'll edit it a bit more. With that being said, I probably won't ever because I'm terminally lazy. ENJOY!**

**-An Unconventional Proposal**

Three years. That's how long it had been since Keefe had whispered "will you be my girlfriend?" in Sophie's ear as they laid in the bed of his pick-up watching the stars. They'd gone there to get away from it all; his parent's expectations, her parent's overprotectiveness, school, drama. They wanted to shake the weight of the world from the shoulders, even if it was just one night.

He knew he loved her long before then, and the fire in his heart had only flamed in the three years that they'd been together. Of course, their relationship wasn't a walk in the park. They'd argued. They'd thrown things. Sometimes it got out of hand. But they always gravitated back to each other, always apologized. Fixed the problem and moved on, hand in hand.

So if he knew he loved her and knew she loved him back, why couldn't he just make up his mind and ask her for her hand?

He'd been agonizing over it for months now, running the idea over and over again in his mind. While the thought of one day calling her his _wife_ filled his heart with warmth, he couldn't deny the prick of doubt. What was holding him back?

His father always told him to find a woman who would be worthy of the Sencen name, to bear the pride and prestige that came with it. What real prestige did Sencen Mining Co really have? What part of his legacy should he be proud of? His father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather, his whole line were crooks; cutting corners at the expense of their employees. They'd done…unspeakable things.

Who would be willing to bear the burden of being a "Sencen" with him? A name hated by so many? Because misery was all his last name had ever brought him, and he doubted it would be much different for his future spouse.

Foster was worth so much more than the name "Sencen."

"Keefe?" He was shaken from his thoughts by a delicate hand being placed over his. She smiled at him from across the dinner table. He'd tried whipping up something nice for her while they had some free time (she was finishing up her political degree while he worked on his ecology major). "Are you okay?"

He stared at her a moment before twisting his hand around and clasping hers. "Of course."

She took a deep breath. "I love you." Keefe smiled and was about to return the settlement, but she stood up before he could. Confused, he also started to stand, but she walked around the table to him and gently pushed him back down into his seat. And then she did something that stole his breath away.

She knelt down on one knee, still holding his hand tightly in hers, and pulled a small box from a hidden dress pocket. She opened it; a silver wedding band rested on top of a white cushion.

Sophie smiled fully, the sparkle of gold in her eyes rivaling the glittering ring. "Keefe. I want to say I love you a million times. More than a million times. A billion. A trillion. A million-kazillion times."

Keefe choked a laugh. Tears had started to well at the corner of his eyes.

"You've been my world for the past three years, and I've loved you even before that. You helped me when I was at my worst and let me see all your broken pieces. I love you. Will you marry me, so I can tell you that for the rest of our lives?"

He was breathing heavily now and the tears had broken loose. Happiness bloomed from his chest, but he had to ask, "You want to marry me?"

"I do. Will you become a Foster?"

A Foster?

Sophie and Keefe _Foster_?

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "_Yes_," he whispered in her ear, the word barely distinguishable through all his crying.

"You're just breaking all the rules, aren't you Foster?" he choked.

"Since when have you ever cared about rules?" she scoffed. "And you better get the Foster nickname out of your system, because soon you'll be one too."

He lovingly buried his nose in her hair, his tears finally starting to dry (but he suspected they wouldn't stay that way for long). "They'll be calling me great-grandpa Foster and I still won't stop. You'll always be my Foster."

* * *

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Keefe leaned in to lightly touch his lips to hers, but Sophie hooked a hand around his waist and kissed him passionately. After a solid five seconds they broke apart and faced the crowd, hands clutched at their sides. A light springtime wind blew through the apple tree above the arbor and showered them with delicate white petals.

"Well how do you feel, Mr. Foster?" Sophie asked, leaning against him lovingly.

He fanned his face. "Give me a minute, would you? I'm still reeling from that kiss."

She laughed and hugged him, the cheering from their family and friends increasing as they all jokingly shouted for an encore.

"Come on!" Fitz called. "We've been waiting for you two lovebirds to seal the deal since freshman year! You call that a kiss?

Who would Keefe be if he didn't give the people what they want?

He was the happiest man alive that day; he knew it in his heart. He had not just the woman of his dreams, but the woman the world knew he needed. His best friend, his life buddy. From here on out they would walk the world together, helping each other over the rumbles of life.

And they would do it not as Sencens, but as Fosters.

**See, I've always thought this is a much better idea than Sophie "accepting" the name Sencen. Because "Sencen" is not what makes Keefe; that name is the root of his emotional abuse. That name carries his trauma, and the only way to move past that trauma is by letting go.**

**Also, I finally figured out which page Keefe says he can't wait to get rid of his last name, and Sophie says she wants to keep hers; page 218-219 of Nightfall! You're welcome.**


End file.
